Episodes
La saga des Impunissables est divisée en saisons de chacune 5 à 7 épisodes. La durée des épisodes tend à augmenter avec l'avancement de la saga. A côté de ça, il y a les shorties qui sont une suite de bonus hors série, impliquant les personnages des Impunissables et orienté humour, les GTVPD, qui sont de petites pastilles humoristico-caustiques de 30 secondes, ainsi que plusieurs participations indépendantes, souvent issues d'archives. Amusez-vous bien, et bonne écoute. =SAISON 1= TELECHARGER TOUTE LA SAISON 1 Bande-annonce TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Bande-annonce *DUREE : 1min50 *PITCH : Assisté du narrateur, l'ingénieur du son peu scrupuleux de son travail s'apprête à annoncer la pire saga de tout les temps, sur une musique funky. On y entend le Padrino, Pedro et Allonzo, mais aussi deux apprentis mafiosi (décédés depuis), un livreur de pizza et Peter l'avocat personnel et grassement payé du Padrino. *VERSION : 2 *SORTIE : 9 décembre 2007 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **L'ingé son **Muginino **Padrino **Allonzo **Pedro **Peter Ebenegger **Deux mafiosi **Un livreur de pizza *GUEST : Aucun *MUSIQUES : **SloDirty Funk de DJ Tibo *REMARQUE : La version 1 est sortie le 28 octobre 2007, ce qui en fait la date d'anniversaire officiel de la saga. Episode 1 : Le bizutage TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Le bizutage *DUREE : 5min33 *PITCH : L'histoire est racontée par Muginino. On présente les personnages. On découvre que le Padrino a une fille, que Pedro est un bourrin, que Nicole est sa copine et qu'Allonzo a des tendances bizarres. Après son intronisation, le Padrino envoie Muginino à sa première mission, qui semble simple au premier abord. Elle consiste à aller voler une vieille dame sous prétexte d' "assurer sa protection", ce qu'ils appellent la "moisson". Ca ne va pas se passer comme prévu, car l'inspecteur Amilton et son équipe sont déjà sur le coup. S'en suivra une grosse baston, maffia contre police, sur une excellente musique de circonstance de Marker Beacon. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 3 novembre 2007 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Muginino **Padrino **Allonzo **Pedro **Nicole **Delfina **Amilton **Mme Blanchard **Le barman *GUEST : **Tcheink *MUSIQUES : **''I feel that you need me'' de Michal Lotan **''Not about you'' de Ruby Jean and the Thoughtful Bees **''Blaster'' de Marcer Beacon Episode 2 : La valse à mille tonnes TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : La valse à mille tonnes *DUREE : 5min51 *PITCH : Une petite dispute entre l'ingé-son et Muginino sur la musique de début en guise d'introduction. Il est vrai qu'un sketche sur la mafia qui commence par Bécassine, c'est pas le top 50 ! Bref, la mafia discute du problème Amilton et décide d'aller personnellement le remettre en place. Le Padrino continue de jauger Muginino en l'envoyant avec Allonzo chez l'inspecteur, alors que celui-ci s'adonne à la culture du verger de son ex-femme (ne demandez pas laquelle). Entre temps, Nicole et l'une de ses employées au Bar Biture fomentent quelque chose de suspect. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 11 décembre 2007 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **L'ingé son **Muginino **Padrino **Allonzo **Nicole **Jennifer **Amilton *GUEST : Aucun *MUSIQUES : **''Bécassine'' de Chantal Goya **''Ravi'' de Maître Vitalis **''Spektrum'' de BlueBridge Quartet **''Struggles go on'' de Adam Lwo Episode 3 : Le traducteur Ikea TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : LE traducteur Ikea *DUREE : 7min07 *PITCH : C'est la grève des traducteurs ! Du coup l'équipe en studio ne peut commencer l'épisode. Heureusement, Ikea est là ! En attendant, l'inspecteur Amilton arrive au commissariat avec un gros oeil au beurre noir. On fait la connaissance de son second, le llieutenant Smalinovski et de Smitters, le secrétaire. Pendant que l'inspecteur fait des recherches sur Muginino (dont le casier judiciaire est aussi vierge que lui), Muginino, lui, reçoit une visite surprise de Nicole qui vient lui proposer de sauver sa peau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 5 janvier 2008 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **L'ingé son **Muginino **Amilton **Smalinovksi **Nicole **Maëlys Mougin **Smitters *GUEST : Aucun *MUSIQUES : **''Con te partirò'' d'Andrea Boccelli **''Insurection'' de 24KRa **''Struggles go on'' de Adam Lwo **''City Black'' de Blackfrenezia Recordz Episode 4 : Amilton et son plombage TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Amilton et son plombage *DUREE : 8min29 *PITCH : Un homme en manteau noir et avec un chapeau à visière vient blesser la mère de Marc. Il n'est pas inconnu au bataillon. Plus tard, au bar Biture, la maffia se réunit pour le briefing hebdomadaire des moissons. Reste le kiosquier de la gare qui n'a pas payé. Le Padrino charge Muginino de l'affaire. Mais ça n'aura pas lieu auourd'hui, à cause de l'absence de Muginino et Allonzo au rendez-vous. Allonzo, qui était en discussion avec l'inspecteur Amilton, pendant que Muginino rentrait chez lui pour découvrir sa mère gisante dans le salon. Cet incident le décidera à suivre Nicole au rendez-vous des rebelles. Marc devient officiellement un agent double infiltré dans la maffia. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 16 février 2008 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **L'ingé son **Muginino **Pedro **Allonzo **Nicole **Amilton **Maëlys Mougin **Deux ambulanciers **Un policier *GUEST : **Enalf *MUSIQUES : **''Dolphin 2'' de Dom The Bear **''Charlie'' de Come A La Maison **''Who knows'' de Rachid Manou **''Hope and faith'' de Jimouze Episode 4 et demi TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Inter-épisode *DUREE : 5min10 *PITCH : Marc assiste pour la première fois à l'une des assemblées des rebelles, présidée par Nicole. C'est aussi dans cet épisode que la mère de Marc meure des suites de ses blessures à l'hôpital. Nicole accepte d'ouvrir une enquête, mais refuse d'écarter la rebellion de son objectif principal, c'est-à-dire défaire le Parrain. Entre temps, une rumeur prétend que le père de Marc est à l'origine de la rebellion. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 25 avril 2008 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Nicole **Muginino **Jennifer *GUEST : aucun *MUSIQUES : aucune Episode 5 : Allons-y, Allonzo TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Allons-y, Allonzo *DUREE : 6min48 *PITCH : Muginino se fait proprement enguirlandé par l'homme le plus dangereux qui soit. Ca ne prête pas à sourire, et en plus Pedro comme à son habitude en rajoute une couche. Toujours est-il qu'il y a encore ce vieux kiosquier à faire payer, alors ils s'y rendent sur le champs, suivis à leur insu par Amilton et ses hommes dont tous ne sont pas de corrects policiers. La fusillade mn'est pas loin, les balles sifflent. Il y aura des morts et les flics battront encore une fois en retraite. Mais Muginino aura eu le temps d'apprendre de la bouche d'Amilton la vérité sur la mort de son père. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 3 août 2008 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Muginino **L'ingé son **Pedro **Allonzo **Deux policiers **Un kiosquier *GUEST : **TerHui **Latnel *MUSIQUES : **''Freedom'' de Dazibao **''Breakdown'' de Hanging By A Name **''Then'' de Black Era Episode 6 : L'ingé son a un petit rôle ! TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : L'ingé son a un petit rôle *DUREE : 6min00 *PITCH : Un épisode d'action pure et dure. Le trio de mafieux est sur la sellette dans l'estime du Padrino. Ce dernier les envoie en mission pour chercher deux étranges individus à l'aéroport. Une mission test qui ne doit pas échouer sous peine de mort. Grâce à Muginino qui commence à avoir l'oeil pertinent et la présence d'esprit d'Allonzo, tous s'en sortent avec un minimum de dégâts, non sans un piston discret d'Allonzo. Quelques hommages aux grandes sagas parcourent cet épisode. A vous de les déceler... *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 2 novemmbre 2008 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Padrino **Muginino **Allonzo **Amilton **Smalinovksi **L'ingé son **Brody McAbby **Un policier *GUEST : Aucun *MUSIQUES : **''Cet autre monde'' de Ninja Force >> ATTENTION : J'ai perdu la référence de certains titres utilisés dans cet épisode. Si vous les reconnaissez ou si vous en êtes le propriétaire, merci de me contacter via cette page Episode 7 : Négoce en tout genre TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Négoce en tout genre *DUREE : 8min40 *PITCH : Le début de la fin de cette saison. Il s'avère que la propre fille du parrain agit en digne héritière et complote aussi bien que son gangster de père, et pas avec n'importe qui puisqu'il s'agit d'Allonzo Vettura, l'un des fidèles bras droit du parrain. Mais est-ce pour ou contre la mafia ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et pendant ce temps, le Padrino négocie et assassine comme on prend le thé, et projette quelque chose de dangereux... *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 27 septembre 2010 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Jennifer **Nicole **Delfina **Allonzo **Muginino **L'ingé son **Padrino **Pedro **Dominique et Dominique *GUEST : **Javeldose *MUSIQUES : **''Le Chat Noir'' de Burkana **''Trouble scene'' de M.W.D. **''The Golden Spoon'' de Pandora's Box =SAISON 2= Bande-annonce TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Bande-annonce *DUREE : 1min40 *PITCH : Flash info. Un petit point sur l'actualité, détaillant les derniers évènements. Montée de la criminalité. Il y a comme un arrière-goût amer et la police semble inquiète. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 30 septembre 2010 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Amilton **Présentateur télé **Voix off *GUEST : Aucun *MUSIQUES : **''Inside part 2'' de Nienvox **''Sai perdere'' de Incursion Episode 1 : Six jours... TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Six jours... *DUREE : 5min03 *PITCH : Marc est obnubilé par son désir de vengeance, et va même jusqu'à provoquer une dispute avec Nicole, mais il ignore que dans son dos s'organisent des choses qui n'augurent rien de bon. Les rapports changent progressivement, vers plus de complots et de secrets, aussi bien du côté du parrain que du côté de ce mystérieux troisième camp, dans lequel l'inspecteur Amilton semble d'ailleurs être plus impliqué que nécessaire. A-t-il finalement été corrompu comme tant de ses collègues ? Nul ne le sait... *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 1 novembre 2010 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **L'ingé son **Muginino **Nicole **Jennifer **Pedro **Amilton **Allonzo **Padrino **Agent Johnson **Voix au téléphone *GUEST : Aucun *MUSIQUES : **''Monochrome'' de Radius System **''You'd better watch out'' de All My Fault **''Translate'' de Daniel Artner **''Sweet as a cat'' de Delgarma Episode 2 : Parce que tu parles au mur TELECHARGER/ECOUTER L'EPISODE *TITRE : Parce que tu parles au mur *DUREE : 6min56 *PITCH : La tension est à son comble chez tout le monde. Tandis que le Padrino continue ses basses besognes, un nouvel évènement concernant Delfina vient changer la donne chez Nicole et les rebelles. Marc, quant à lui, marche à côté de ses pompes depuis la mort de sa mère et pète un plomb au moment de se voir confier sa première vraie mission pour les rebelles. *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 28 mars 2011 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Nicole **Jennifer **Allonzo **Delfina **Muginino **Un rebelle *GUEST : Aucun *MUSIQUES : **''Cotton cloud'' de Tymphony **''Adrenaline'' de Creo **''Reflections'' de Max Waves (feat. Pixieguts) Episode 3 : Mais ouvrez-moi ce micro-onde ! TELECHARGER/ECOUTER CET EPISODE *TITRE : Mais ouvrez-moi ce micro-onde *DUREE : 5min50 *PITCH : Le point de rupture est proche, où les protagonistes devront se demander qui sont leurs amis et... leurs ennemis. La mère de Marc lui manque cruellement, mais il trouve en lui la force de rebondir. Il devient la clef de voûte d'une opération importante et va même jusqu'à affronter la police. Le Padrino traque les rebelles avec patience et méthode. Les rebelles quant à eux auront affaire à la fille du parrain. Ami ou ennemi ? '' *VERSION : 1 *SORTIE : 28 mars 2012 *PERSONNAGES IMPLIQUES : **Nicole **Amilton **Muginino **L'ingé son **Smalinovski **Allonzo **Pedro **Padrino **Delfina **Un barman **La femme du barman **Un mafieux **Un policier *GUEST : **Selkio **Ryku *MUSIQUES : **''Be a king de Metaharmoniks **''Urban'' de Tom la Mèche **''Under control'' de Transisters **''Skunn'' de Suhuov **''Hitting the road'' de Killroy Was Here Episode 4 : Travaux d'agrandissement >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 5 : Les inconnus au parapluie >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 6 : Dossiers en attente >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 7 : Que la fête commence ! >> Cette section est incomplète =SAISON 3= Bande-annonce >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 1 : La minuterie >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 2.1 : Mise en boîte (1/2) >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 2.2 : Mise en boîte (2/2) >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 3 : Final countdown >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 4 : Contre la montre >> Cette section est incomplète Episode 5 : Retour de flammes >> Cette section est incomplète =SHORTIES= >> Cette section est incomplète =G toujours voulu pouvoir dire= >> Cette section est incomplète =Bonus et divers= >> Cette section est incomplète Category:Saga mp3